


Feelings on Fidget Spinners

by Alec_Stilinski_Hale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Deserves Nice Things, Derek Has Feelings, Established Relationship, Hurt Derek, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Stiles Stilinski Makes Things Better, Stiles makes mistakes, but - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_Stilinski_Hale/pseuds/Alec_Stilinski_Hale
Summary: Based on an ask I saw on tumblr that said: what if a kid came up to derek and asked if he had a fidget spinner tattooed on his back?(somehow i made it into an angsty thing rather than funny)(this is super short sorry, feel free to take it into your own hands to make longer if you want)





	Feelings on Fidget Spinners

Derek Hale had finally accepted that he deserved nice things, including going to the beach with his boyfriend Stiles. Stiles thought that he only enjoyed going to the beach because Derek liked seeing him burn red while he got even more golden, but then he saw how Derek curled in the sun and fell asleep listening to the waves and realized his boyfriend was just a big cat. 

It happened on one of their escapes to said beach. Derek and Stiles were standing with their feet in the water, getting used to its coldness before they went in, when a child approached Derek and pulled on his shorts, he couldn't have been more then 8 or 9, but when he turned to Derek and asked him, "Sir, do you have a fidget spinner tattooed on your back?" it didn't stop him from frowning at the child and glaring. Stiles, on the other hand, burst out laughing, and kept laughing for a good 3 minutes until he couldn't breath. When he got his breath back he smiled at the child and answered that, "Yes, sweetie, yes he does."

When they got home Derek googled what a fidget spinner was (because he was like thirty by now, he didn't keep up with the new trends kids found). When he realized what it was - a toy children were now obsessed with, but most made fun of and called stupid and useless - he was overwhelmed with a sense of anger as he realized what his family symbol had been compared to. And then a wave of sadness crushed over him, Stiles had laughed at it, Stiles had agreed with it, Stiles who was supposed to support him and love him and defend him. 

Stiles found him looking at the blank computer screen and by the time he realized something was wrong Derek was turning around, a sad confused tilt of his eyebrows crushing Stiles' heart. "How could you do that?" Stiles reared back from his tone, he sounded heartbroken. Immediately he fell to his knees in front of Derek and looked up to him, "What's wrong, babe? What did I do?" Stiles was looking up at him as if he couldn't possibly believe he had done something to hurt Derek, as if the very thought of ever hurting Derek was killing him, and Derek knew, he knew Stiles would never purposely hurt him. But he was so heartbroken over what had happened. "Yo- you compared my tattoo, my family's symbol and the only thing I have left from my heritage, to a toy. Stiles, how could you do that?" 

And suddenly it clicked in Stiles' brain, and he was horrified at what he had done. Derek could see it shutter across his face, the sudden realization and panic, the hurt and disgust at himself. Derek could smell it, the confusion, the panic, the hurt, the horror. Stiles climbed into his lap, straddling his thighs and hugging him tightly, with his face pressed to Derek's neck he whispered, "I'm so sorry, so sorry, oh my God, I'm so sorry I didn't realize. Derek you're absolutely right and I'm so sorry, I can't believe I did that." And Derek snapped, a sob broke out of him and he hugged Stiles back just as tightly, sniffling into his shoulder. "I miss them." 

Stiles heart clenched, "I know baby, I know." Nobody knows for how long, but for an extensive period of time they just sat there as Derek remembered his family and Stiles soothed the pain his memories brought him by whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Eventually they moved to the bedroom, where Stiles showed Derek how sorry he was, and how loved Derek was, and how much Derek deserved. Derek realized once again, he deserved nice things.


End file.
